<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>505 by Bughead_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163133">505</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19'>Bughead_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1st go fuck yourself, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Idc I'm stuck inside for an additional 23 days now, So if you're pro life or whatever, Songfic, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, abortion doesn't happen though, and 2nd that might bother you, based on 505 by the arctic monkeys, did this already happen in the fandom, i'm so done with everything, oops I guess, toni and jughead friendship because I love friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead thinks about his girl back home. </p><p>Songfic Day 2- A song with a number in the title- 505 by The Arctic Monkeys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>505</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's school just got closed even longer!!! ME!!! I hate everything. Plus no one in my family can work with all these rules so I'm not going to have any money soon. yay!<br/>But yeah day 2, this one is harder to connect probably. It's just supposed to be based on the song right? That's what a songfic is right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every bone in his body wants to go home. To sink into his bed and sleep. </p><p>Jughead yawns, shifting to look out the window, it’s too dark to tell what’s going on. </p><p>“Take a nap. We probably won’t make it there for another half hour or so.” Toni says beside him. </p><p>“What time will we be back in Riverdale?” </p><p>“Probably around 6-7 am.” </p><p>Jughead groans.</p><p>“It’s worth the money Jones.”</p><p>“Is it?”  </p><p>“You’ve got more than yourself to provide for now.”</p><p>He whips his head over, probably comically fast. Toni just laughs at him.</p><p>“Relax.” She said “Betty told Cheryl, Cheryl told me. The information stops there.” </p><p>He nods, but it does little to calm his anxiety. Fears of the news reaching Penny and the ghoulies danced around his head. </p><p>“so she’s keeping it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” he nodded “don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled it’s just a lot” </p><p>“No I get it, How’s Betty handling it?” </p><p>His mind wanders to her. He hopes she’s asleep, but he knows better than that. She’s probably awake, pacing around their trailer. She told him she worries too much to sleep when he goes on deliveries. </p><p>She always thinks of the worst possible outcomes. Jughead can’t really. He just has to pretend it’s nothing. That they’re distributing a trunk of pixie sticks to a Floormart somewhere.</p><p>He can’t get the image of her, at her morning shift at pops, exhausted, worrying about him. He wouldn’t get home until after she got there, and he didn’t carry a cellphone with him on his trips, he had destroyed so many cheap flip phones that it became a problem, and he didn’t like the idea of someone finding it and knowing her number.</p><p>Jughead was probably too anxious for the drug dealing business, but an honest day's work was an honest day's work. </p><p>‘An honest tradesman’ he quotes to himself, staring down at the dirt on his boots. </p><p>	Toni seems to have forgotten her question, as they pull into the abandoned parking lot. </p><p>	They get the crate out of the back, and Jughead repeats a chorus of “an honest tradesman” and “more than myself to provide for.” in his head as he carries it inside. </p><p>	Toni does the talking. Jughead was never great at doing the talking. He’s too sarcastic, and he can’t turn it off like Toni does.</p><p>	He just needs to get through this, get back to her. </p><p>	He falls asleep as soon as the car leaves the lot. His mind heavy.</p><p>	He dreams of Betty, awake in their bed, waiting for him, but he never comes home. He dreams of a boy, with dark hair and Betty’s eyes falling into the same ditch he did. Betty crying. He can’t wake up. It just repeats over and over again. Betty’s tears falling over their bodies. His heart shatters with each one. </p><p>	He awakes with a gasp, tears instantly falling down his face.</p><p>	Toni looks at him, concerned. It’s close to light out already, the sun rising brilliantly around them. </p><p>	“I need to get out of here Toni” </p><p>	Sympathy instantly covers her face “I know.”</p><p>“I can’t let them live like this.” </p><p>“I know” </p><p>The rest of the car ride is silent with stress, Toni pays him when they get to the park. He runs to his, hoping to get to her before she leaves. </p><p>He grabs the key from the plant, unlocking it and rushing into their little kitchen, where Betty is making herself breakfast. </p><p>She looks up at him, instantly rushing over to embrace him. He breathes in her scent, he’s home. </p><p>“I’m so glad I got home in time to see you.” he whispers against her hair.</p><p>“Bad trip?” she questions, not moving from his grip. He can’t blame her, he’s not ready to let go.</p><p>“Bad dream.”</p><p>“Same” </p><p>“But besides that, I just wanted to let you know I love you. Both of you.”</p><p>She nestled further into his chest “We love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>